Valkyrie
225px |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing History Zombie |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. |flavor text = It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains."}} Valkyrie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 6 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +2 every time a zombie is destroyed while the zombie hero is holding her in their hand. Origins She is based on a valkyrie, one of a host of female figures in Norse mythology who chooses those who may die in battle and those who may live. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Update 1.22.12 *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Update 1.24.6 * Update 1.30.4 * |4 }} Strategies With Valkyrie is a unique card, starting with no strength. However, while she is in your hand, she gains 2 strength for every zombie destroyed. With the right deck, Valkyrie's strength will skyrocket to the point where she can take down your opponent or pretty much any plant in a single attack. A rush deck that consists of many low-health zombies is the best, as it lets Valkyrie gain strength faster. The Crazy class is suited for this, as it includes lots of frail zombies like Mystery Egg, Tennis Champ, and Barrel of Deadbeards, as well as zombies that make other zombies like and Zombie's Best Friend. Also, it is advisable to hold onto Valkyrie as late as possible to maximize the strength boosts given to her. While you could send her out as soon as she gets a few strength boosts so that she can act as a powerful fighter, letting her finish off your opponent in a hit or two is a better strategy towards victory. However, don't wait for too long, as your opponent may rush you instead and put you in a situation where you cannot play a high-strength Valkyrie without risking defeat. Every Crazy hero has their own synergies with Valkyrie: *Professor Brainstorm's cards have the best synergy with Valkyrie once she gains enough strength. The most infamous synergy is the Valkyrie + Mustache Monument/Lurch for Lunch combo, allowing Valkyrie to instantly finish his opponent (or a plant fronting her, but that lane will still be open nonetheless unless there are two plants there) with a bonus attack before they get to do anything, and since Valkyrie is best played later in the game, he will have enough brains to execute it in one turn. Teleport is also an option if he wishes to protect Valkyrie from tricks and bonus attacks, although he is better off playing her on the Zombies Play phase if he uses Mustache Monument. For minor synergies, he can use to protect her from tricks if Valkyrie stays on the field for long, or draw cards easily if he hasn't obtained her during the mulligan phase. *Electric Boogaloo can use a pet deck, since many of them tend to rush with Zookeeper and Cat Lady. To clear the way, instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm and B-flat work, but Area 22 is a cheaper card to use since Valkyrie will be able to clear the way herself with her Frenzy trait. If Valkyrie ends up on the field for longer, he can play stat-boosting cards like Vitamin Z or Maniacal Laugh. *Impfinity's cards help Impfinity rush even faster, examples being Imposter, Imp-Throwing Imp, and Toxic Waste Imp. Once Valkyrie gains enough strength, he can Bounce plants in Valkyrie's way, or have her in Laser Base Alpha to guarantee a hit. Unfortunately, gravestones destroyed do not count towards her strength boost, so beware if your deck contains a considerable number of Gravestone zombies and you are facing a hero. *Z-Mech's class generally doesn't go well with rushing, simply because their fundamentals clash with each other. However, he does have access to , who lets Z-Mech play his zombies earlier. Since the Hearty class focuses on improving the survivability of zombies, Valkyrie is better off being used as a fighter instead of a finisher (although this does not mean that amassing strength is not a viable strategy). Cards like Rock Wall, Healthy Treat, Cone Zone, and Stompadon can boost her already-amazing health, while Escape through Time and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 can shield her for a turn. If Valkyrie is damaged, she can be healed using Medic. Going Viral, a cheap way to give Valkyrie Frenzy, is also available. Try to keep Valkyrie in your hand during the mulligan to maximize her ability. If gained via Portal Technician or , this zombie is a useless wall since her ability cannot activate. Allow your opponent to destroy her to make room for more zombies, use her for Evolution, or play Final Mission to speed up the process and do 4 damage. Alternatively, you can Bounce her with Secret Agent or Firefighter so that she can function normally. However, only Impfinity and Electric Boogaloo are able to reuse her. Despite Valkyrie being a dancing card, she doesn't go well with Aerobics Instructor due to Valkyrie being a mid to late-game play, where Aerobics Instructor can be destroyed easily before her ability activates. However, she can synergize normally with Flamenco Zombie due to its ability taking effect instantly. Against Valkyrie can easily amass strength and finish you off in only a few attacks, so do not let her hit you. Due to her high health, instant-kill cards like and would be the best strategy, and since Valkyrie will most likely be played late in the game, you will not have to worry about not having enough sun to counter an early Valkyrie. Or, you could Bounce her to remove all her strength; since your opponent will have sacrificed many zombies to boost Valkyrie's strength, they may not have very much left to fight back once you remove her. If you have to use plants or tricks, use something that can do 6 damage at once, or stall her with Freezing her is also a good idea. But no matter what strategy you use, avoid the situation where you have spent all your cards and have nothing to counter, or at least block Valkyrie. Professor Brainstorm can either teleport Valkyrie in or use Lurch for Lunch/Mustache Monument to end the game with a bonus attack. heroes can play Brainana to counter the teleport strategy, while heroes have access to Wing-Nut to disable any bonus attacks. However, these counter cards are not perfect, as Brainana cannot prevent bonus attacks, while Wing-Nut cannot prevent Valkyrie from being teleported in; if Professor Brainstorm uses the combo your plant cannot counter, you will definitely lose. The only exception to this scenario is if you packed both cards as . You could use Pecanolith to render the additional strength she got useless, but you should only do this if her strength is over 6, and even then, this isn't the most viable strategy against Valkyrie alone. Gallery Trivia *In the old title screen, Valkyrie appears without her pink makeup on her cheeks. However, she appears with the makeup in-game. *Her description mentions that the only thing she can sing is "Braaaaains." However, she sings another song when she is played. *She and Tankylosaurus have the most health of all zombies in the Crazy class. Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dancing cards